


Flynn Rider's Contribution to Local College Boys Getting Together

by eli_beeli, osterac1999



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ENJOY!!!, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Third Person Limited, Pining Jake, Pining Michael, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also some spoilers for Tangled if u havent seen it, happy birthday jamie we love you so we wrote you some gays, okay so this is a bit suggestive at times but nothing is ever explicit, this is a gift fic from me and rach to a close mutual friend!!!!, this is just very soft and good there is no angst at all in it and i love how it came out!!!!, which if u havent please do its so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_beeli/pseuds/eli_beeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/osterac1999/pseuds/osterac1999
Summary: Michael is hanging at Jake's dorm with him, and they decide to watch a musical, give up on said musical, and switch to watching Tangled. Jake is very invested in Flynn Rider, and also in Michael Mell. He would totally kiss either without a second thought. Full-homo.





	1. Jake Would Totally Suck Flynn Rider's Dick if He Were Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamho/gifts).



> gift for our wonderful friend jamie!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> enjoy!!!!

Jake sighed happily, leaning into his couch as Michael bounced up and down on the balls of his feet in front him in excitement. He smiled fondly at him, pushing the butterflies in his throat down.

“Jake, oh my god, Christine has been yelling at me about how amazing Dear Evan Hansen is for months, and I’ve heard some of the music and Ben Platt has such a nice vibrato, and she mentioned it being really sad, but I suffered through Dangan Ronpa with Jeremy when we were having our anime phase, so I’ll live, also thank you so much for finding a good bootleg for me, that’s so thoughtful-” he ranted, and Jake felt his smile widen. Gods, Michael was cute. He mentally thanked Jeremy and Rich for fucking in Michael and Jeremy’s dorm, effectively forcing Michael to hang out with him. (He was still a bit concerned that the two of them were pretending not to be dating as though no one lived with either of them and thus heard through the thin dorm walls- He’d never known Rich was loud before, but he did now, Jesus Christ. They still pretended like they were just bros though, which was weird, but Jake wasn’t one to question it. He’d given and received brojobs from about half the football team during highschool. (Not his proudest moment.)

“-anyways, in short, thanks for letting me crash over here and nerd out over musicals while Rich and Jer fuck like rabbits in my dorm.” Oh shit, he’d tuned out. He loved listening to Michael and he just tuned out. What the fuck, Dillinger? Get your shit together. He pushed on a smile, ignoring his minor internal crisis.

“Nah, bro, don’t worry about it, you’re, like, hella fly, dude. It’s fun as shit to hang out with you,” he said, truthfully, only wincing a little internally at the use of ‘bro’. Damn him and his habit of calling anyone and everyone bro, even if he was totally crushing on them. Michael flashed him a bright smile and spun around before letting himself fall onto the couch, making Jake laugh. God, this man was adorable and perfect. Michael readjusted before motioning for Jake to start the bootleg he’d hooked up to the little flatscreen Brooke gave him for his birthday. He clicked start, Michael bounced in his seat, and Jake forced a content sigh back down his throat before it could come out. No. No being super gay until at least an hour into the movie, Jake. That’s what a gentleman does, and Michael deserves a respectful wooing, assuming he didn’t chicken out by that point.

Yeah, he wouldn’t chicken out. He was Jake Dillinger, not Jeremy Heere. He was way more confident than that!

 

He regretted his previous mental judgement an hour later as Michael wrapped around his arm, tears welling in his eyes. No way in hell was he gonna say shit about his feelings right now, he was dying as it. And, Jake had to admit; the musical was pretty fucked up. _Dear Evan Hansen, why are you such a shithead?_ he wondered.

“He-he just! He left Jared, Jake! Jared- he’s- I mean, yeah, he’s an asshole, but- but he was helping Evan! He cared! In a weird, convoluted way, and Evan just- he just insulted him to hell and back for no reason!? What the fuck?!” He shoved his face into Jake’s shoulder, and Jake desperately hid the way his breath hitched by coughing slightly. Perfect. No one would be the wiser. Michael groaned, reaching over him to click stop on the bootleg. “I’m fuckin’ done, I’m not watching more of this and getting angrier at Evan fucking Hansen, professional Fuck Up. I’m done. Christine can eat a rotten cucumber, this was so upsetting, what the fuck-” Jake snorted at that, patting Michael’s shoulder with the hand that wasn’t ensnared in Michael’s surprisingly strong arms.

“Nah, that’s cool, don’t worry, bro. You wanna watch some Disney shit on Netflix instead? That’s usually softer and less infuriating.” Michael nodded vigorously, and Jake laughed, moving to type and click with his single free hand to get to Netflix. Michael hummed, remaining curled around his right arm in an almost possessive fashion, and god if that didn’t remind Jake how he was enamoured with this boy.

“Have you seen Tangled? The Rapunzel movie that came out, like, 5 years ago now?” Michael asked suddenly, and Jake looked over.

“Nah, man, I’ve only seen the classics. I’m a simple man.” Michael gasped in abject horror.

“No! Bad Jake! The new movies are so good and nuanced, what the fuck, we’re watching Tangled right now! Pull it the fuck up, Dillinger. This is non-negotiable.” Jake laughed again, typing Tangled into the search bar and clicking the movie that was very clearly labelled with the Disney logo.

“So, Melon, you ready to watch this movie I’ve never seen and you’ve probably seen like, I don’t know, 12 times?” he asked, and Michael hummed, tapping his fingers on Jake’s arm.

“More like 24. I have a lot of little cousins, and I may or may not stan Flynn Rider.” Jake raised an eyebrow, and Michael laughed, poking his nose. “Just start the movie you heathen.” Jake wasn’t one to deny Michael Mell, that’s for sure, so he did.

Two minutes in, he turned to Michael with a straight face and said, “I’m so sorry, you’re totally right and Rapunzel is my daughter I love her and her little chameleon so much. Holy shit. Also can Gross Brothel eat a pile of horse shit?” Michael burst out in cacophonous laughter, and Jake grinned big and wide. God, this boy was so pretty. He would totally kiss him-

Wait. No. Dude. Bro code. You gotta flirt with your bro before you try and kiss them, jesus, have some restraint and culture, Dillinger. You can’t break the bro code. Michael pulled him out of his own head with a quick squeeze to his arm, and Jake simply nodded and turned back to the film. He tried not to focus on the warmth of Michael’s arms on his.

Jake almost screamed when he saw Flynn, turning to face Michael with wide eyes and an open jaw. “Broski, holy fuck, oh my god, I’m so pan, that man- oh my god- that man is hot as fuck and I would give him a blowjob no questions asked-” he wheezed, and Michael started coughing violently beside him. He turned, shifting his arm out of Michael’s left hand and putting it across his back. _Smooth, Dillinger, do that couply arm thing while making sure he’s not dying._ “Hey broseidon, what’s the matter?” he asked, voice dripping with concern. Michael gasped for air before giving a weak thumbs up.

“I-I’m j-just dandy- oh fuck, the movie’s still going-” Jake scrambled to rewind it while Michael caught his breath and readjusted. Jake quickly pressed play, only whistling softly when Flynn Rider did something hot. Besides a few sharp intakes of breath from both of them, which Jake did whenever he was shocked or nervous, or when Michael touched him a bit more. He assumed Michael was responding to the same, besides the touch part.

Throughout the course of the movie they got closer and closer until Jake was essentially in Michael’s lap come the climax. He gasped in fear when he saw the noose.

“Mikey, is he- oh my god is Flynn gonna _die_ , I didn’t know Disney got that dark- wait,” he paused turning back to the screen as he noticed the tiny unicorn. “ _Wait._ ” He bounced in excitement as he watched the Ducklings rescue Flynn. “Thank god that hot piece of fictional ass lives to see another day!” he cheered, and Michael snorted behind him. He bounced as Flynn rode to save Rapunzel. He gasped as Gothel showed Rapunzel her true colors, and gripped Michael’s hand tight as Flynn climbed her hair. He shrieked when Gothel stabbed Flynn, spinning him and Michael sideways so they could keep watching while he gripped Michael tight, and vaguely noticed himself crying. He felt his ears flush when Michael wiped some of them away.

“Oh- oh my _god_ , Michael, they- _Disney killed Flynn on screen what the **fuck**_?! Oh my gods what’s-” He screamed. “MICHAEL OH MY _GOD_ FLYNN JUST _DIED_ FOR HER OH MY GOD, WHY DID DISNEY DO THIS TO _CHILDREN_ -?!?!” He gripped Michael’s hoodie desperately as he openly sobbed over Flynn’s death. Michael pressed pause and simply held him for a few minutes before pushing him, back, looking deeply concerned.

“Hey, Jake, you good now? ‘Cause I promise it gets better.” He slowly nodded, curling further into Michael. Michael reached over and tapped the play button. Jake watched quietly, wiping at his cheeks as Rapunzel cried over Flynn’s body, and gasped when the magic began working again, gripping Michael’s arm.

“Oh my god. _Oh my god_ ,” he whispered as Flynn blinked his eyes open again. He had no words. “Michael, they- they brought him back from the dead, holy shit, Rapunzel, MVP, oh my god-” Michael snorted at that and Jake laughed. He spared a quick glance at Michael, swallowing the want to lean forwards and kiss him down as Flynn and Rapunzel kissed passionately on the screen. He bit his lip before leaning into Michael more as the movie came to a close, and he laughed at their little voice over and turned to look at Michael the moment the credits began. He looked, and saw Michael staring him right in the eyes with a dreamy expression, and Jake felt the butterflies swarm up his throat, and he couldn’t take it. He whispered a quiet, “I’m sorry,” before surging forwards to kiss Michael, pressing him into the couch some as he did. His arms rested beside Michael’s head, unwilling to touch him anymore until he felt the heavy press of Michael’s lips against his own, felt Michael wrap his arms around his back and _kiss back_ , and he lost all inhibitions. He buried his fingers in Michael’s hair, one on the back of his head, the other at the back of his neck. Michael grabbed desperately at his shirt where his hands had settled on Jake’s back, and when Michael bit gently at his lip, he moaned, pulling away slowly.

“Oh my god. _Oh my god we just kissed, holy shit_ -” he wheezed. “Jesus- god, I’ve wanted to do that for so _long_ , oh my god, this just made it all worth it.” He looked back into Michael’s eyes, which seemed to be glimmering in the low light of the room, staring up at him like he was a _god_. Holy shit. He untangled one of his hands from Michael’s hair, running it through his own. “S-so, uh, do you wanna, like, talk feelings or keep making out and talk feelings later?” he asked, gently pulling one of Michael’s arms of his back so he could intertwine their fingers. Michael bit his lip and looked to the side before sighing.

“Talk feelings first, make-out after. That’s probably smarter, if more painstaking,” he reasoned, and Jake nodded. He wasn’t about to deny anything Michael said after that heavenly kiss. Jake reluctantly sat up beside Michael, but kept their fingers intertwined.

“So,” he started, tapping his free fingers on his thigh. “I really fuckin’ like you. I have since Junior year-” Michael cut him off with a wheeze.

“JuNIor yEAr?” he asked, wincing at his voice cracks, and Jake shrugged with an anxious smile.

“Yeah? A-anyways, I really like you as, like, a person, ‘cause not only are you super sweet and the bombdiggity, you’re like, smokin’ hot. Also I love the way you smile at Jeremy and the way your laugh gets all breathy when you’re laughing at a shitty pun, and the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you make fun of any of us, oh, and the way your kindness knows no bounds, like when you and Jeremy hid that stray cat in your dorm for a month because she came up to you and meowed in the middle of winter and you couldn’t leave her, and-” Michael let out a high-pitched whine.

“Ohh my god, Jake, stop, I’m gonna combust-” he whined, voice muffled from behind his hands, and Jake laughed at the way his ears turned a dulled red. Jake leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss on Michael’s knuckles, eliciting another whine.

“So, uhh, h-how about you?” he asked, looking to the side so he wouldn’t have to see his face for fear of embarrassment. “Like, I know I would die if you agreed to be my boyfriend, which is the ideal scenario here, but if you’re not ready for that, that’s totally chill and we can wait and be, like, makeout buddies. Bros who makeout. What’s the word for that, bro-out sessions? Sounds platonic as shit, but we’re actually making out no strings attached-”

“Jake,” Michael interrupted, staring him dead in the eye. “Shut the fuck up, we’re not Jer and Rich, and we don’t give each other brojobs. I’ll date you if and only if you never bring up bro-out sessions ever again, and also because you’re really hot and you’re really sincere and that’s really attractive to me.” Jake beamed, nodding quickly as Michael flushed again. Jake did a fist pump for good measure before leaning in to kiss Michael’s nose.

“Sounds hella. And I promise not to bring that shit up ever again.” Michael smiled at him, soft and warm, and Jake felt the butterflies in his chest jitter in excitement. He leaned in a little more. “So, best boyfriend ever, still want to continue that makeout session?” he asked, and Michael went a little pink at that, but nodded, and Jake gently pressed him back into the couch, settling his hands in Michael hair again before leaning down and kissing him sweetly. He kept the kiss slow and loving at first, worshipful. But slowly, as it progressed, and number of breaths they had to take grew, it got faster, more intense. Jake’s leg ended up between Michael’s, one of his hands twisted in Michael’s hair and pulling just enough to elicit those beautiful moans as they breath mingled, and the gentle but urgent licking of each other’s mouths and it was so much and amazing and everything he’d ever wanted and-

“Hey dudes is that Moana I heAR- OOHHHH SHIT _GET IT JAKIE-BOY_!!!” Rich screamed, and Jake let out a yelp before falling off the couch in shock, landing on the floor with a heavy thud as Michael shot up, mortified. Rich wolf-whistled. “About damn time, Jakie’s been pining over you since Junior year, jesus-” Michael let out a high-pitched whine, and Jake looked at Rich to find a distractor- There.

“Hey Rich, looks like you got lucky considering your neck is covered in hickeys, so, who’s the lucky dude-?” Rich sputtered, turning bright red.

“Uh-uhm, I-”

“Ooo,” Michael cut in, smiling innocently. “Was it Jeremy? He told me he really liked you in senior year-” Rich shrieked and bolted to his bed, pulling the curtains he’d set up shut before blasting music from his laptop, and Jake and Michael burst out in laughter, Michael reaching down to intertwine his fingers with Jake’s again.

“So,” Jake whispered, looking up at Michael in awe as he wondered what being shaped such a perfect boy. “You happy with what we have, best boyfriend?” The big, blinding smile Michael gave him in response answered it full well, and he grinned just as big in response, leaning up for another perfect kiss, and he hoped Michael could never deny him like he could never deny Michael. He figured that was the case when Michael’s smile got softer and his eyes crinkled, leaning into that perfect moment.


	2. Michael May or May Not Stan Flynn Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's side.

For once in his life, Michael thanked “totally bros” Rich and Jeremy for fucking in his and Jer’s room. How he didn’t realize Michael knew was a complete mystery to him. Or maybe he did know, and there was this weird sort of deep seated denial that blocked rational thought. Either way, he was glad they decided to sex it up this one time.

He now found himself standing in front of Jake’s couch, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. He didn’t know whether how animated he was came from the butterflies taking up residence in his stomach or from the idea of watching a musical with Jake.

“Jake, oh my God,” He began, pushing a hand through his hair. “Christine has been yelling at me about how amazing Dear Evan Hansen is for months, and I’ve heard some of the music and Ben Platt has such a nice vibrato, and she mentioned it being really sad, but I suffered through Dangan Ronpa with Jeremy when we were having our anime phase, so I’ll live, also thank you so much for finding a good bootleg for me, that’s so thoughtful.” He smiled down at Jake, who had a slightly dazed look on his face. He chalked it up to him being tired and continued ranting. “I mean, it’s common knowledge that none of us have the money for actual Broadway shows, so why do they demonize bootlegs so much? Like, I know it’s super hard to find them sometimes, so legit thanks for finding one we can watch. _Anyways_ , in short, thanks for letting me crash over here and nerd out over musicals while Rich and Jer fuck like rabbits in my dorm.”

Jake seemed to snap out of his funk and turned his full attention toward him. “Nah, bro, don’t worry about it, you’re, like, hella fly, dude. It’s fun as shit to hang out with you.” Michael cringed internally at his words, but- externally- gave him a bright smile. He _was_ extremely grateful that Jake let him come over, and he’d show that- even if Jake decided to talk like that.

He spun around and flopped onto the couch, earning a laugh from Jake. He sank further into the couch and waved his hand a bit, motioning for him to start the show. He tried to keep his excited bouncing to a minimum, but judging by the fond smile on Jake’s face, he didn’t have to. He focused his attention on the screen, completely ready to nerd out about Ben Platt.

 

An hour later, he found himself wrapped around Jake’s arm, in tears at how _shitty_ Evan was. He just _abandoned_ Jared like a piece of trash thrown haphazardly out the window.

“He-he just! He left Jared, Jake! Jared- he’s- I mean, yeah, he’s an asshole, but- but he was helping Evan! He cared! In a weird, convoluted way, and Evan just- he just insulted him to hell and back for no reason?! What the fuck?!” He cried, burying his face in Jake’s shoulder. Michael could’ve sworn he heard his breath hitch, but all he could hear was coughing after. He ignored it, _pushing away_ any and all thoughts that it could be something _more_. “I’m fuckin’ done,” he continued, curling further around Jake’s arm. “I’m not watching more of this and getting angrier at Evan fucking Hansen, professional Fuck Up. I’m done. Christine can eat a rotten cucumber, this was so upsetting, what the fuck-”

He was interrupted by Jake’s snort. “Nah, that’s cool, don’t worry, bro. You wanna watch some Disney shit on Netflix instead? That’s usually softer and less infuriating.” Michael wiped away the brimming tears and nodded vigorously. Jake laughed and shifted slightly to pull up Netflix. Michael hummed, keeping his arms wrapped possessively around Jake’s.

As he scrolled through, Michael suddenly remembered one of his favorite movies. “Have you seen Tangled? The Rapunzel movie that came out, like, 5 years ago now?” He asked, tugging a bit on his arm.

Jake looked over toward him and shook his head. “Nah, man, I’ve only seen the classics. I’m a simple man.”

Michael gasped, _extremely_ offended. “No! Bad Jake!” He lightly hit him on the arm. “The new movies are so good and nuanced, what the fuck, we’re watching Tangled right now! Pull it the fuck up, Dillinger. This is non-negotiable.” Jake laughed and pulled up the movie.

“So, Melon, you ready to watch this movie I’ve never seen and you’ve probably seen like, I don’t know, 12 times?” He asked, turning back toward Michael again, finger poised over the mousepad. 

He hummed and tapped Jake’s arm. “More like 24. I have a lot of little cousins, and I may or may not stan Flynn Rider.” At the questioning look on his face, he laughed and poked his nose. “Just start the movie, you heathen.” Jake blinked and fumbled with the buttons for a moment before the movie started. Michael took the few moments before it started to really _appreciate_ the moment. He couldn’t believe he was sitting here, about to watch a _Disney movie_ with _the_ hottest man he had ever seen. He clamped down on the butterflies in his throat and the weird feeling in his stomach. Now was not the time for feelings.

With a completely straight face, he turned to Michael. “I’m so sorry, you’re totally right and Rapunzel is my daughter I love her and her little chameleon so much. Holy shit. Also can Gross Brothel eat a pile of horse shit?” He burst out laughing and watched as Jake turned a bit read, grinning widely at him. Was that- did _he_ -

He cut his own thoughts off and refocused in on the movie. If he dwelled on that, he might actually kiss him and ruin everything.

Michael jumped when Jake almost screamed. “Broski, holy fuck, oh my god, I’m so pan, that man- oh my god- that man is hot as fuck and I would give him a blowjob no questions asked-” Michael choked. Did- did Jake even realize what he’d just _said_? _Holy shit._ He nearly choked again when Jake shifted his arm to put it around his shoulders. _What have I done to you, God?_ He asked silently. “Hey broseidon, what’s the matter?” He asked, concern dripping off him. All Michael could manage was a weak thumbs up. _God._

_Well, that’s not the most unappealing idea-_ A tiny voice he couldn’t help but agree to whispered.

_Not now, gay thoughts!_ He hissed back, hoping his face didn’t get as red as he thought it did. 

“I-I’m j-just dandy- oh fuck, the movie’s still going-” He nudged Jake and he scrambled to rewind the movie.

The majority of the movie passed by without incident. If Michael inhaling sharply whenever Jake leaned into his touch wasn’t considered an incident. God, he needed to calm down and not let his crush ruin everything. And if Jake being practically _in his lap_ didn’t count either. He was so _fucked_.

At the climax, he _was_ pretty much in his lap, so Michael just allowed his crush to consume him for the most part. He wasn’t missing out on anything he hadn’t seen. He jolted a bit when Jake gasped in fear.

“Mikey, is he- oh my god is Flynn gonna _die_ , I didn’t know Disney got that dark- wait.” He froze, turning back toward the screen and noticing the small unicorn. “ _Wait._ ” He bounced in excitement as he watched the Ducklings rescue Flynn. “Thank god that hot piece of fictional ass lives to see another day!” Jake cheered, throwing his free hand up. Michael snorted from behind him. It was just fucking adorable how into this movie he was getting.

He couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying the enthusiasm. Like Jake gripping his hand tightly or Jake holding him tightly as Flynn was stabbed by Gothel. He noticed that Jake had started crying, completely swept into the anguish Rapunzel and Flynn were facing. Michael wiped his tears away and ignored the flush of his ears, attributing it to embarrassment.

“Oh- oh my _god_ , Michael, they- _Disney killed Flynn on screen what the **fuck**_?! Oh my gods what’s-” He screamed, and Michael found himself nodding along solemnly. “MICHAEL OH MY _GOD_ FLYNN JUST _DIED_ FOR HER OH MY GOD, WHY DID DISNEY DO THIS TO _CHILDREN_ -?!?!” Michael felt a bit of satisfaction when Jake gripped tightly onto his hoodie, but that was overshadowed by concern when he started openly sobbing. He shifted slightly to pause the movie, and held Jake for a few minutes.

“Hey, Jake, you good now? ‘Cause I promise it gets better.” Michael said softly and only moved to unpause it when Jake gave a slow nod. Michael was too enamoured with him to notice what was happening on screen, but when Jake gasped in surprise, he knew. He fully turned his attention back to him as Jake gripped his arm.

“Oh my God. _Oh my God._ ” He whispered, seemingly at a loss for words. “Michael, they- they brought him back from the dead, holy shit, Rapunzel, MVP, oh my god-” He recovered, and Michael snorted at the quick change. Jake laughed, and he could swear this was something urging him to lean forward and kiss him. He _knew_ he was staring, but- fuck- why was he trying to deny this anymore? If he could gather his thoughts for _one second_ , he would realize that he actually had a chance.  
He would realize that Jake had been holding back the entire night, like he had been. He would realize that the fond looks being tossed his way weren’t anywhere near platonic. He would realize that Jake Dillinger had _the_ biggest crush on him- _holy shit_ -

He was torn from his thoughts by Jake quietly whispering, “I’m sorry.” He surged forward and captured Michael in a kiss, pressing him into the couch.

He was frozen for a moment, still caught in his own previous thoughts and the fact that _Jake Dillinger had just kissed him, oh my fucking God-_

All thoughts came to a crashing halt, and he started kissing Jake _back_. He wrapped his arms around his back, twisting a hand into Jake’s shirt as he buried his fingers in Michael’s hair. He melted a bit as he got more into it, until he bit gently at Jake’s lip, and he pulled away from him with a moan.

“Oh my god. _Oh my god we just kissed, holy shit_ -” He wheezed. Michael felt a surge of affection. He was absolutely _gorgeous._ “Jesus- god, I’ve wanted to do that for so _long_ , oh my god, this just made it all worth it.” Jake glanced down at him, and Michael registered the slight shock in his eyes and the fact that he was probably staring at him with _the_ dopiest expression. 

Jake pulled a hand away from his hair, and he felt a bit disappointed at the action. He watched him run it through his own hair, though, and quickly squashed the feeling. “S-so, uh, do you wanna, like, talk feelings or keep making out and talk feelings later?” Jake asked, removing one of Michael’s arms off his back and intertwining their fingers.

He looked to the side and bit his lip, eventually sighing. “Talk feelings first, make-out after. That’s probably smarter, if more painstaking.” He reasoned, allowing a bit of satisfaction to take up residence in his heart when Jake complied. 

“So,” Jake started, tapping his fingers erratically against Michael’s leg. “I really fuckin’ like you. I have since Junior year-” Michael wheezed, effectively cutting Jake off.

_”Junior year?”_ He winced at how harshly his voice cracked. Jake gave him a tiny, anxious smile and shrugged a bit.

“Yeah? A-anyways, I really like you as, like, a person, ‘cause not only are you super sweet and the bombdiggity, you’re like, smokin’ hot. Also I love the way you smile at Jeremy and the way your laugh gets all breathy when you’re laughing at a shitty pun, and the way your eyes crinkle at the corners when you make fun of any of us, oh, and the way your kindness knows no bounds, like when you and Jeremy hid that stray cat in your dorm for a month because she came up to you and meowed in the middle of winter and you couldn’t leave her, and-” Michael let out a whine and shook his hands, trying to cut Jake off.

“Ohh my god, Jake, stop, I’m gonna combust-” He buried his face in his hands, but knew Jake could see how red his ears were getting. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s knuckles, earning a whine.

“So, uhh, h-how about you?” Jake turned to the side, hiding his face from Michael. He found it a bit funny that he’d try to hide his embarrassment at this point. “Like, I know I would die if you agreed to be my boyfriend, which is the ideal scenario here, but if you’re not ready for that, that’s totally chill and we can wait and be, like, makeout buddies. Bros who makeout. What’s the word for that, bro-out sessions? Sounds platonic as shit, but we’re actually making out no strings attached-” Michael rolled his eyes and tugged on Jake’s hand.

“Jake,” he started, staring him dead in the eyes. “Shut the fuck up, we’re not Jer and Rich, and we don’t give each other brojobs. I’ll date you if and only if you never bring up bro-out sessions ever again, and also because you’re really hot and you’re really sincere and that’s really attractive to me.” He gushed. He was pleased when Jake nodded, and for the first time enjoyed the flush that settled over his face. He huffed out a tiny laugh at the little fist pump Jake gave. His heart fluttered when Jake gave him a little peck on his nose.

“Sounds hella. And I promise not to bring that shit up ever again.” Despite his frankly stupid phrasing, Michael gave him a soft, warm smile. “So, best boyfriend ever, still want to continue that makeout session?” Jake asked, leaning forward more. Michael felt his face grow hot again, but he quickly nodded, completely ready to continue what they started. He hummed contentedly as he was pushed back into the couch.

Jake kissed him sweetly, burying his hands into his hair once again. Michael felt absolutely loved with the slow pace of the kiss, with the way Jake seemed to be absolutely worshipping him. Slowly, it grew more heated. Jake’s leg somehow ended up between his own, and Michael was _melting_ at the gentle tugs of his hair. Breathy moans escaped him as they kissed more furiously. Michael couldn’t believe how incredibly _lucky_ he was. He gripped Jake’s face as he licked into his mouth. _God_. This was the most incredib-

Michael was so zoned in on Jake that he almost missed the creak of the door opening. “Hey dudes is that Moana I heAR- OOHHHH SHIT _GET IT JAKIE-BOY_!!!” Rich yelled, causing Jake to jolt backwards and crash onto the floor. Michael scrambled to push himself up from the couch, and he briefly spared a glance toward Jake, who was rubbing his tailbone. He then turned his gaze to Rich, and he stared, completely mortified. Rich wolf-whistled before he continued, grinning at the two of them. “About damn time, Jakie’s been pining over you since Junior year, Jesus-”

Michael let out a high-pitched whine and buried his face in his hands. God, could today get anymore embarrassing? He glanced down at Jake and was surprised to find him smirking. He looked back at Rich and-

Oh. Yeah, those were definitely hickeys.

“Hey, Rich,” Jake’s smirk grew. “Looks like you got lucky considering your neck is covered in hickeys, so, who’s the lucky dude-?”

Rich spluttered and instantly grew red. “Uh-uhm, I-”

Michael cut in. “Ooh, was it Jeremy? He told me he really liked you in senior year-” He smiled innocently as Rich shrieked, rushing to his bed. Jake and Michael cackled as he harshly shut the curtain and began blasting music.

“So…” Jake whispered, and Michael was completely lost in the expression on his face. How could he make someone feel like this? It wasn’t something that he had ever expected. “You happy with what we have, best boyfriend?” All Michael could do was give him a huge grin, and he hoped that got across all of his feelings. He felt like he couldn’t speak right now, or he’d say something _completely_ ridiculous. Clearly it did, as Jake gave him an equally as big smile in return. He leaned in for another kiss, and who was Michael to deny him?

The fond look on Jake’s face was more than he could handle, and he leaned in to complete this perfect moment.

He really couldn’t deny him anything.

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you guys liked reading this like we did!!!!!!
> 
> both of us live for comments and kudos!!!
> 
> if u wanna yell headcanons or general love at us, find rachel at her [tumblr](https://cuddlehoe.tumblr.com/) and eli at [his](https://eli-beeli.tumblr.com/)!!!!!


End file.
